One Thousand Miles
by Lamaire Grey
Summary: Charlie's bac kfor the summer. Hermione's staying at the burrow. Love conquers everything right? what about age gaps, disaproving families and that one thousand mile gap between hogwarts and Romania? We'll see...CWHG
1. Home For The Summer

**One Thousand Miles**

**

* * *

Summary:** CW/HG, GW/HP, LB/RW 

Twenty two year old Charlie Weasley is home for the summer, but a lot's changed since he's been in Romania. For one thing he can't get his little brother's best friend off his mind.

Hermione is staying at the burrow for the summer before her final year at Hogwarts, but a familiar face isn't making it easy for her. She knows that dating a guy five years her senior isn't the best idea, but you can't help who you fall in love with, can you?

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize!**

* * *

One Thousand Miles****

* * *

Chapter One: **_Home For The Summer_

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Charlie Weasley slung his shoulder bag onto the kitchen floor as he let himself into the burrow. He looked around him, smiling slightly. Nothing had changed in the past three years, he observed happily. The large scrubbed wooden table still sat in the middle of the large, sunny kitchen and the walls still hung with a variety of pots and pans. A Frying pan was washing itself in the sink and a tea towel was flapping half heartedly at a stack of wet dishes.

"Er… hi."

Charlie spun round as a voice greeted him from the doorway that led to the hallway. A girl with long brown hair and dark, curious eyes stood in front of him, leaning against the doorframe. Charlie smiled tentatively at her, trying desperately to place her face.

"It's Hermione," said the girl, grinning at him as his eyes instantly flooded with recognition.

"Oh! Hi there! Sorry, I didn't recognize you – you've… changed... since I was last here," he stumbled over his words, still slightly stunned from the girl's smile. He hadn't remembered Hermione being quite so pretty.

"I'm afraid no one else is home at the moment – your dad's at work, as are the twins and Percy. Bill's in France with Fleur and your mum's taken Ron, Harry and Ginny shopping with her."

"Did you not want to go with them?" Charlie asked, and then realised he must sound rude.

"I mean you, Harry and Ron used to be inseparable," he grinned. Hermione held out a scrap of parchment.

"I decided to use the quiet to write a couple of letters. You know before I get roped into a game of quidditch or something."

Charlie gave her a wry smile. He knew only too well how hard peace and quiet was to find at the burrow.

He took a seat at the kitchen table and watched as Hermione flicked the switch on the kettle.

"Tea?"

"Yeah, thanks."

A moment of silence fell over them, as Hermione busied herself with making the tea and Charlie watched her, still wondering when his little brother's best friend had grown up so much.

"So are you home for good or just the holidays?" Hermione asked as she sat down opposite him, handing him his tea. Charlie took a gulp of tea and leant back in his chair.

"I've got six weeks off work – I got a couple of nasty burns when a Ridgeback escaped and decided a break would be good for me. It's exhausting work and when I'm tired I can't concentrate on the job, which is dangerous," he explained, pulling up his sleeve to show her one of his burns. A long strip of his skin was a shiny muddy red colour and looked extremely sore.

"Does it hurt?" Hermione asked, looking concerned. Charlie shook his head.

"Nah, not really. I just need to chill out a bit before I go back. The season's quiet at the moment anyway."

"So, you must be in your final year at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe I've got to decide on a career at the end of the year!" she replied, looking slightly stressed.

"You should come and work with the dragons," Charlie grinned and she laughed.

"I like living too much, sorry."

"Charlie! You're home! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? Let me look at you – have you been eating enough?"

Hermione stood up and went to wash the cups as molly Weasley threw her arms round her second eldest son then held him at an arms length, scrutinizing him. Her eyes landed on the burn that was still visible and she glowered at him.

"Charles Weasley – I do hope your being careful round those dangerous beasts!"

Charlie winced at her shrill voice, but nodded.

"Yes I'm fine -there was just an incident at the camp and I got a couple of minor burns. I'm home on accident leave for six weeks though."

"Hey Charlie! How's it going mate!" Ron clattered into the kitchen just then, laden with shopping bags and swiftly followed by Harry and Ginny.

"Hey Ron, Harry, gin – How is everyone. God I missed you guys!"

He pulled his sister into a hug and shook Ron and Harry's hands warmly.

"So tell me what you've all been up to," Charlie said as molly fussed around finding a cake and making more tea for everyone.

Hermione slid back into her seat next to Ginny, who was glancing at Harry with a strange expression on her face.

"Did you get to speak to Harry at all whilst you were out?" Hermione asked the younger girl, quietly. Ginny shook her head.

"No. We bumped into the Patil's and lavender and the guys spent the whole time talking to them. Do you think Harry's got a thing for Parvati again?"

Hermione thought back to the disastrous Yule ball and shook her head.

"I really doubt it gin. Look, just talk to him about it. You two have been playing this game for years now…"

Ginny nodded miserably, and then forced a smile back on her face as she rejoined the conversation.

"So any girls on the scene Charlie?" she asked and Ron snorted.

"We all know Charlie can't keep a girlfriend – he's rubbish at it!"

Charlie looked somewhat affronted and slung a scone at his brother, which bounced off his forehead and onto his plate.

"Cheers mate!" he grinned and the table erupted into laughter.

"Don't throw food Ronald!" molly's voice was stern and Ron scowled at Charlie.

"No one special," Charlie answered Ginny's question with a smile.

"What about that Amie girl you were seeing last time we went to visit you?" Ron asked.

"The one mum didn't like," Ginny added and molly gave her a dark look.

"I did like her… she was just very… self involved," Molly said firmly, glaring at her youngest children.

Charlie suppressed a laugh.

"I still see her from time to time but not as anything more then friends," he confirmed. Ron looked disappointed. Hermione figured this Amie girl must have been rather pretty.

"So still playing quidditch Harry?"

"Yep – I'm captain this year, its going to be amazing! House cup and quidditch cup this year, hey Mione?"

"Definitely," she smiled.

"Hey Mione are you coming to play quidditch in a bit? We've finally got her flying! She's not half bad," Ron informed Charlie. He caught Hermione eye and they both suppressed a laugh, but Charlie's eyes shone with amusement as they shared their private joke.

"Sure guys – I'll be out in a bit," she replied and Ron, Harry and Ginny all charged out of the kitchen.

"You want to play?" She asked Charlie as molly disappeared into the utility room with a pile of laundry.

"I should unpack really," he sighed, nodding towards his shoulder bag and Hermione bit back a disappointed smile.

"Although if you help, it'll be done quicker and I could play…" he wheedled and she laughed.

"Fine – it's a deal!"

Charlie heaved his pack up the stairs and Hermione followed him, wondering what it was about Charlie that made people want to be around him.

* * *

Hermione sat on Charlie's bed as she watched him tip piles of clean clothes into his chest of drawers and sling the dirty ones into a pile on the floor.

"Don't you believe in folding?" she laughed.

"What are you eighteen or thirty five?!" Charlie threw back at her, poking his tongue out at her.

"I'm seventeen actually," Hermione answered, with a blush.

"Really? You seem older…" Charlie was surprised and also disappointed that she was that much younger then him. He also supposed keeping up to date on how old his siblings were wouldn't do him any harm either!

"Here, stick those on the bedside table would you," he chucked her a pile of objects, including his wand and several photo frames.

The first frame was one of him and the rest of the Weasley's on holiday in Egypt, the second was Charlie sitting on a fence in front of an enclosure full of dragons, waving and beaming at the camera, and the third was Charlie with two people she didn't recognize. A guy with longish brown hair and a girl with a mane of honey coloured curls.

"Who are they?" she asked, showing the fame to Charlie. He glanced at it and then returned to throwing his socks into a drawer.

"That's Petey, my best friend and his sister Amie…"

Hermione stared back down at the photo and felt a surge of envy in her stomach. So this was the girl Charlie had been dating. She was very pretty, Ron was right. She placed the frame on the table beside the others then picked up the final object. It was a necklace with a dragon's tooth hanging from it. Charlie was already wearing several of these round his neck and on his wrist and she fingered it curiously.

"It's from a Czech Red Crest – their extremely rare as their hunted for their red scales. You can have it if you want," Charlie called from the other side of the room. Hermione ran her finger over the smooth tooth as he turned and walked over to her.

"Here…" he said, taking the necklace and un-knotting it. He lifted her hair and slid the pendant round her neck, tying it at the back and letting her hair fall back over her shoulders.

Hermione was suddenly very aware of Charlie sitting behind her on the bed and she could smell his aftershave. He smelled like a mixture of fresh air and honey, an oddly delicious blend.

"So, quidditch?" Charlie broke the tension and she jumped up.

"Defiantly, c'mon," she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs and out inot the garden.

* * *

Dinner was a noisy affair that night. The twins returned from Diagon alley where they were setting up their second joke store and instantly began questioning their older brother about whether or not he'd be willing to be a guinea pig for their new lines – they'd pay him of course. Charlie declined telling them that he only had six weeks off, not six years and he'd like to go back to work in one piece. The twins turned their attentions to Percy as he and Mr. Weasley arrived home shortly after them.

Molly had put together some picnic tables outside under a canopy and they all crowded round trying to squeeze onto a bench. Hermione found herself squashed between Percy and Charlie, opposite Harry and Ron. Ginny was between the twins and didn't look happy about it. She kept swatting their hands away as they tried to sneak things into her drink.

"Do you need saving?"

Hermione glanced over at Charlie as Percy continued to talk about his new idea for a research paper on corrupted potions scales. She had been nodding for the past half hour whilst trying to keep her eyes open. She laughed at Charlie's words.

"Nah – I'd save yourself whilst you can. It's only a matter of time before he asks your opinion too," she muttered back and Charlie grinned.

"Hermione – did you want that book on the habitat of the Romanian wood knome I told you about? Shall we get it before it gets dark?"

Charlie stood up and Hermione stared at him, and then nodded.

"That would be a good idea, I think," she agreed and excused herself from the table. Ron shook his head at her in disbelief that she could still be thinking about reading when there was food going.

"Yeah... Let's highlight my bookworm tendencies even more, hey Charlie," Hermione pouted as they headed towards the house.

"Your not a bookworm," Charlie interjected, "people just don't appreciate intelligence that's all"

Hermione blushed at his words and followed him into the safety of the kitchen in silence.

* * *

"Here, grab the hot chocolate and biscuits."

Hermione held onto the flask and packet of chocolate coated snacks tightly as Charlie threw her a broom.

They flew the ten foot or so to the tree house and crawled inside.

"This is amazing! I can't believe I haven't noticed it before!" Hermione cried as she crossed her legs on the floor of the large tree house in the top branches of a willow tree, in the Weasley's field.

"It's my secret – I used to pretend I was Tarzan," Charlie replied, with a straight face.

"Yes I can just see you swinging from tree to tree!" she laughed, "Anyway if your Tarzan, that makes me Jane," she giggled and Charlie grinned.

"Biscuit? Jane?"

* * *

"Hermione! Mione! Get up!"

Hermione groaned and rolled over, opening her eyes as Ginny's voice awoke her.

"What?" she asked groggily as Ginny swam hazily into view.

"I need you to come with me to the Patterson's field. The guys are playing a big game of quidditch with Ben and Michael and I said I'd go watch. C'mon – I need you to entertain Ron whilst I talk to Harry," she pleaded.

"They've gone to play quidditch?" Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed.

"They were meant to come to Diagon Alley with me today to help me buy my first broom – I'll kill them!" she darted out of bed, through the shower and then began to dress. She yanked on her jeans with a white halter neck top, pulling her hair up into a loose knot as she dashed down the stairs.

Ginny followed her, rolling her eyes.

"Hermione, they've already started the match. You've no chance of persuading them to go. Now will you help me?"

"Go where?"

Charlie sauntered into the kitchen in a pair of jeans that had seen better days, pulling his checked shirt on as he poured himself a mug of coffee.

"Charlie! Do your shirt up – no one wants to see that!" Ginny cried, and then accepting that Hermione wasn't gong to help her, stalked out of the kitchen. Hermione tried not to look at Charlie's muscular chest as he buttoned up his shirt lopsidedly and ran a hand through his hair, which was paler then the rest of the Weasley's, having been bleached by the sun.

"So, go where?" he repeated and Hermione sighed.

"Ron and Harry were meant to help me pick out my first broom today but they've stood me up in order to play quidditch. I hate it when they do this!" she said frustrated.

"I'll come, if you want," Charlie offered. Hermione threw him a grateful smile.

"Oh, you don't have to, but thanks anyway."

"No, I'd like to," Charlie held her gaze, "plus I know a thing or two about brooms"

Hermione remembered that Charlie had been quidditch captain and keeper in his school days and was still a pretty fantastic flyer.

"Okay then. Thanks."

* * *

"I can't believe you made me get one that's so fast!" Hermione exclaimed for the third time as she eyed the bag containing her broom that Charlie was holding.

"Hermione, its top speed is fifty miles and hour! You'd barely stub your toe if you fell off it!" he laughed and Hermione swatted his shoulder.

"Shall we get an ice-cream before we head back?" he asked, pulling her into Florean Fortescue's Ice- Cream parlour and grabbing a table.

"I'll have a cherry and walnut sundae please," Hermione told the waitress and Charlie pulled a face.

"Triple chocolate dream for me," and Hermione laughed.

"You're a chocolate freak I see."

"It's the only way to live," he replied with a gin.

Their ice – creams arrived quickly and they tucked in.

"You've got it everywhere!" Hermione giggled and reached across to wipe the chocolate sauce off Charlie's cheek with her thumb. Charlie placed his own hand over hers against his cheek then parted his lips, taking her thumb between them and licked the chocolate off.

The moment would have amused Hermione if she hadn't been trying to control her hyperactive heart. She was sure Charlie and everyone else in the parlour could hear it banging wildly against her chest, and her cheeks flooded with pink. Charlie's eyes never left hers, his expression was strange, as if he wasn't quite sure what was happening between them.

"Charlie…I."

But he'd dropped his hand from hers; her own falling deftly onto the table top. They finished the ice – creams in hurried silence, then Charlie got to his feet, leaving a bill on the table to cover the cost and darting out the door.

Hermione raced after him swiftly, grabbing his arm and whirling him round to face her.

"What_ was_ that?" she asked, "What just happened back there?"

Charlie avoided her gaze, staring down at the pavement.

"Nothing happened, Hermione- it was nothing."

"Don't give me that," Hermione snapped, "Something did."

She sighed, then spoke again more softly.

"Charlie… These past couple of days I've… I mean you and me…" she trailed off.

"You and me could never happen," he answered, finally looking up at her. Her eyes were full of disbelief, mixed with hope.

"There's five years between us. I'm going to be twenty three next year and you'll have just finished school – it'd be a joke." He said flatly.

"My parent's have ten years between them and they're perfectly happy. Yours have seven!" she protested, but Charlie interrupted her.

"And anyway even if it wasn't a joke, we've only got another five weeks at the burrow left. Then I'd leave, you'd go back to Hogwarts and there'd be this massive tangled mess of unnecessary hurt," He explained and her eyes shone with tears she wouldn't let fall.

"So, nothing happened," he finished, then turned around and headed back up the street.

* * *

A/N: READ AND REVIEW:)


	2. Try To Understand

**One Thousand Miles**

**

* * *

Summary:** CW/HG, GW/HP, LB/RW 

Twenty two year old Charlie Weasley is home for the summer, but a lot's changed since he's been in Romania. For one thing he can't get his little brother's best friend off his mind.

Hermione is staying at the burrow for the summer before her final year at Hogwarts, but a familiar face isn't making it easy for her. She knows that dating a guy five years her senior isn't the best idea, but you can't help who you fall in love with, can you?

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize!**

* * *

One Thousand Miles****

* * *

Chapter One: **_Try To Understand_

Hermione sat on Ginny's bed, her legs crossed underneath her as she watched Ginny try on different outfits in which to seduce Harry.

"Why do you need to seduce him? He's obviously into you Gin!"

Ginny glowered at her friend from around the half closed bathroom door.

"Harry only sees me as Ron's little sister – I need to think flirty… sexy," she replied. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What's up with you and Charlie anyway? The tension at breakfast was agonising."

Breakfast had been a frosty affair, but Harry and Ron had just assumed that Hermione was angry with them for ditching her the previous day and had desperately tried to make amends; whilst everyone just assumed Charlie was missing his work and the dragons.

"Nothing's up between us. I barely know Charlie," she said a little too quickly. Ginny shot her a sceptical glance round the door.

"Yeah right Mione – you two have been as thick as thieves lately. Dashing off from dinner and shopping in Diagon alley. He jumped at the chance to accompany you yesterday."

Ginny reappeared from the bathroom and did a little twirl.

"Gin? Are you seducing Harry or trying to give him a heart attack?!" Hermione asked as she gaped at the thigh skimming white sundress Ginny was modelling.

"Ginny – can you – Good Merlin!" Percy disappeared as quickly as he'd arrived when he caught sight of Ginny's indecent dress. The younger girl frowned.

"Maybe it's a little short," she mused, tugging on the hemline of the skirt. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You think? When are you hoping to _seduce_ him anyway?"

"I'm helping him de-knome the garden later today," Ginny replied casually, holding a red dress up against her in the mirror.

"Gardening? Shouldn't you wear something a little more appropriate? Jeans maybe?"

Ginny sighed.

"Fine!" she threw herself into the bathroom, re-emerging in a pair of denim short and a white tank top.

"Better," Hermione nodded.

"Now, back to you and Charlie – what's happening with you two – I can tell something is, you barely take your eyes off each other."

"He says there's too much of an age gap between us and that in six weeks he'll be gone anyway," Hermione sighed, flicking through a magazine to hide the pained look on her face.

"That's ridiculous! Mum and dad have seven years between them!"

"That's what I said," Hermione threw the magazine aside, not really that bothered with what this month's hottest hairstyle was.

"But we do only have five weeks left of the holidays – I guess some of what he says makes sense…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ginny scorned, "In eight months you'll have finished school and that's barely any time at all. Oh forget him!" she said as she saw Hermione's retched expression.

"My stupid brother's not worth it anyway! Come help me and Harry."

Hermione shook her head, smiling a little.

"Nah – I wouldn't want to ruin the great seduction," she chuckled and Ginny laughed.

"It could be quite entertaining…"

After Ginny had disappeared out into the garden; watched by Hermione out of the window stifling a laugh as she watched Harry's jaw drop when he caught sight of Ginny's tiny shorts; she threw herself back onto the bed and picked up the magazine.

"Let's see if it's got any advice on seducing your best friends' older brother…"

* * *

Molly Weasley had invited the Patterson's for dinner that evening and having extended the picnic tables a further three foot, the two Patterson boys, Michael, who was Ginny's age and Ben, who was nineteen, and their father Fredrick, slotted in easily with the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry.

Hermione found herself seated between Ginny and Ben, the latter of which had immediately started a conversation about her new broom, which she'd been testing out when they'd arrived.

"So I'll bet you're a great flyer – you've got the perfect figure," Ben commented, his eyes sliding over her petite frame and causing her to blush and roll her eyes at him. Ben was a charmer, she had to admit. His boyish good looks, blonde hair and amusing chat up lines; used ironically; were very appealing and Hermione found him great company.

Every now and then she looked up and caught Charlie scowling at them from the other side of the table, but ignored him. As Ginny said he wasn't worth bothering about.

"Hey Mione, I didn't know you were home today – you could have helped gin and me de-gnome the garden!"

Hermione caught Ginny's eye as Harry called across to her from the other side of Ginny and suppressed a smile.

"Erm… sorry Harry – I didn't realise you needed any help," she lied, and then introduced Ben to the pair.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom -back in a sec," she promised, then headed up to the house.

* * *

Making her way back from the bathroom, she almost collided with someone on the stairs.

"Lumos."

A wand light flickered in the dark stairway and Hermione found herself face to face with Charlie. He looked slightly annoyed with her and she felt her indignation brewing.

"What?" she snapped and Charlie glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you have to flirt with Ben Patterson in that way– it's so obvious!" He retorted.

"Do you have a problem with Ben?" Hermione asked innocently and Charlie fumed.

"He's no good. He's a womanising, arrogant twat."

"Well I think he's lovely. Anyway what do you care – just because you don't want me doesn't mean nobody else does," Hermione seethed and Charlie stared at her.

"I mean Ben obviously doesn't mind the fact that there's an age gap between us," she continued, but grew uneasy under Charlie's lingering gaze.

"What?" she repeated, more softly this time.

"I never said I didn't want you," Charlie whispered the words and Hermione had to strain to hear them.

Charlie moved forward, leaning one hand against the wall behind her, so that his face was inches from hers. Hermione's heart began its hysterical cart wheeling in her chest again as she breathed in his now familiar scent.

"Hermione – are you coming to help build the bonfire?!" Harry's voice drifted up the stairs from the kitchen.

It took her a minute to finds her voice, Charlie still gazing into her eyes.

"Yeah – coming Harry!" she called back, slipping underneath Charlie's arm and ducking down the stairs. She looked back up at him from the bottom step.

"I think we've run out of opportunities, don't you?" she left the question hanging in the silence as she went to find Harry.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly, with Hermione and Charlie barely exchanging a word, the tension back in the burrow.

However Hermione's friendship with Ben was growing rapidly and although she wasn't attracted to him, he was good fun. He'd taught her how to do a somersault on her broom and was trying to persuade her to try a Wronski Feint. Ron hung out with them in the field behind the Weasley's house, as Harry and Ginny were becoming more and more inseparable, must to Ron's distaste. Hermione could see an argument building and she was glad she wasn't Harry.

"Hey – Bill and Fleur are coming home for an engagement party this Saturday – you should come."

Ben nodded at Ron's invitation and threw a smile at Hermione.

"Will you be here still?" he asked and she flushed pink.

"Of course she will – Mione's staying till we start school again," Ron informed him, flying to catch the snitch he'd just spotted. Hermione and Ben hung in the air on their brooms.

"What's Durmstrang like? Is it like the rumours say?" she teased him and he raised an eyebrow.

"What? Full of dark wizards running around unleashed wielding their wands and frightening the villagers? Only at Halloween," he replied dryly. Hermione grinned.

"You should come and visit sometime – Christmas maybe. It's fantastic at Christmas – they transfigure it into an ice palace – its really cool in both senses of the word," he laughed.

"Maybe I will," she smiled, and then flew off to join Ron. Ben watched her fly across the field a grin on his face. Charlie Weasley had made a mistake in letting that one go, he thought.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley had gone over the top on the engagement party as usual. Fleur and bill had wanted a summer garden party and so the Weasley's field had been transformed with a large marquee at one end, where the band were playing, a make shift dance floor and a giant picnic table full of delicious food and jugs of pumpkin juice and butter beer.

The hedgerows which were usually made up of brambles had been enchanted so that wild roses covered them and the trees were draped with tiny twinkling faerie lights, for the evening.

Bill and Fleur arrived around three that afternoon and all the guests headed to the field, where the band was playing.

Charlie had retired to the edge of the field, once he'd greeted his brother and complimented Fleur's rock of a diamond, where he could observe the festivities without having to be too sociable. The past few days had taken their toll on his usually unshakable good mood and his eyes narrowed as he watched Ben Patterson spin Hermione round the dance floor with a great deal of laughter.

He leaned back against the fence and gulped down his butter beer, which he'd spiked with whisky from his hip flask.

"Hello Charlie, how are you?"

Remus Lupin, who had worked with Charlie in the order, was stood next to him.

"Hey Remus. I'm surviving," he gave a wry laugh and Remus followed his eye line o where Hermione was dancing and gave him a knowing smile.

"I see. Hermione's grown up a lot hasn't she? She's a very pretty girl, not to mention intelligent beyond her years," Remus probed the boy beside him.

"She's also just seventeen," Charlie replied.

"Nymphadora is a great deal younger then me you know. We're extremely happy."

Remus gave Charlie a final smile, before heading off to rejoin his wife, whose hair was a shocking pink colour that afternoon. Charlie glanced across to where Hermione stood talking now with Harry, Ron, Ginny and the Patterson's. She looked so content that afternoon, happy. He didn't want to ruin her mood by bringing up the subject of _them_ again.

He watched as she let out a loud laugh, diving out of Ron's way as he made to throw a handful of grass over her, the skirt of her white sundress fluttering prettily round her, her braid swinging over her shoulder.

Stop it! His mind cried and he downed the rest of the whisky and butter beer, and then went to talk to Bill.

* * *

Evening had fallen by the time all the guests had arrived and the gifts had been exchanged, and the dancing was in full swing. Charlie finished dancing with one of his mother's friends and headed towards the bar to grab another butter beer.

As he observed the dance floor from the fence his eyes landed yet again on Hermione and Ben who were dancing in time to the slow song the band were now playing. He watched as Ben muttered something in her ear and she laughed, then he clenched his fist round his glass as he watched Ben's lips brush Hermione's. The glass shattered.

Hermione laughed at Ben's attempt to sing, which was truly the most dreadful thing she ever heard and then froze as he pulled away from her suddenly staring into her eyes intensely.

"You're amazing you know," he murmured and she laughed nervously, then he leant forward and kissed her.

Before she knew what was happening, a fist had collided wit the side of Ben's jaw and she dived out of the way, grabbing Charlie's arm and pulling him away, but not before Ben's fist connected with his nose.

"Charlie! Ben! Stop it!" she hissed as some of the dancing couples turned to watch, curiously.

She grabbed both their elbows and hauled them towards the house.

* * *

Once in the kitchen she ordered them to sit at opposite ends of the table and they did as they were told with much glaring and dirty looks. They reminded Hermione of two bears sizing each other up before a fight. She hoped to god they stayed seated.

Hermione dealt with Ben's jaw first of all, cleaning up the cut and applying cream to the bruise, as she was too young still to use magic outside of school.

Then she slapped him.

"That's for kissing me and provoking Charlie," she told him, before giving hi ma hasty smile and motioning for him to leave them alone. Ben left with a scowl on his face, still tenderly rubbing his jaw.

Hermione turned towards Charlie, whose shirt was covered in blood and had a murderous expression on his face.

"I didn't think he hit you that hard," Hermione frowned at the blood on his shirt and glancing at his nose which was bleeding but not broken.

Charlie unclenched his fist slowly and showed Hermione the deep cuts where he'd broken he glass. She paled slightly.

"I got a little bit pissed off…" he explained sheepishly.

"I'll say," Hermione shot him a reproving look and he looked down at the table.

She set about cleaning the shards of glass from his hand and washed away the blood, before bandaging it up. Then she gently washed the blood from his face, feeling Charlie's gaze on her. She stepped back, leaning again the table, holding his gaze as he sat on the chair in front of her.

"What on earth possessed you to hit him?" she asked, angry suddenly.

"He kissed you…I-"

"You what? Don't tell me you were jealous!" she cried, flinging the bloodied towel onto the table top.

"What's so bad about being jealous?!" Charlie jumped up, "so what if I was? I told you the other day that this wasn't about me not wanting to be with you – I do. It's about the circumstances making that impossible!"

"Its not impossible Charlie – nothing's impossible!" Hermione yelled back, her angry face matching his. Then suddenly, Charlie grabbed her chin in his hands, tilting her face up towards his and kissed her fiercely.

Hermione's shock turned to complete bliss as his kiss grew gentler and she returned it. Her heart was exploding and had Charlie not wrapped his arms around her, she was fairly sure her knees would have given way.

They broke apart breathless, Hermione hearts still pounding, and foreheads touching stared into each other's eyes.

"Ah…" said Charlie, breaking the silence, "That complicates things a little"

Hermione stepped back from him, pulling her hand from his grasp and glaring at him.

"And what am I supposed to do now? Go back to the party and pretend nothing happened yet again?" she snapped, angry at him again.

Charlie gave her a crooked smile and stepped forward, taking her hands in his again, pulling her against his torso.

"Don't tell me that nothing happened," he whispered and Hermione smiled in spite of herself and felt her anger wash away, as they stood there for an eternity, Charlie stroking her hair as she leant against his chest.

* * *

A/N: READ AND REVEIW:)


	3. A Slice Of Paradise

**One Thousand Miles**

**

* * *

Summary:** CW/HG, GW/HP, LB/RW 

Twenty two year old Charlie Weasley is home for the summer, but a lot's changed since he's been in Romania. For one thing he can't get his little brother's best friend off his mind.

Hermione is staying at the burrow for the summer before her final year at Hogwarts, but a familiar face isn't making it easy for her. She knows that dating a guy five years her senior isn't the best idea, but you can't help who you fall in love with, can you?

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize!**

* * *

One Thousand Miles****

* * *

Chapter One: **_A Slice Of Paradise_

* * *

"What do you reckon I should do when I leave school then?" Hermione asked, as she lay against Charlie as he plaited daises through her hair. He thought for a minute.

"I think you should move to Romania and live with me," he grinned and leant down to kiss her. She kissed him back enthusiastically, not wanting to miss a drop of his affection. He laughed at her enthusiasm, but intensified the kiss, scooping her onto his lap, his arms locked around her waist.

"I'm not Romania's biggest fan – I think you should stay in England," she said in between kisses. Charlie grinned and shook his head. Hermione shifted her position so she was straddling him and pushed him back onto the grass, sitting astride his chest.

"Tell me you're staying or I won't move," she issued the ultimatum firmly. Charlie grinned then reached up and tickled her and she rolled of him in a fit of hysterical giggles.

"Round one to me!" Charlie laughed, kissing her forehead and fixing the daisies back in her hair.

"Are you really going to leave me in four weeks?" she asked, gazing u pat him from under her eyelashes. Charlie sighed.

"Are you really going to go back to Hogwarts in four months?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Ditto," he replied.

Hermione ducked out from under him and stood up, brushing the grass off her dress. Charlie watched her from the grass.

"Hermione, where are you going?" he asked, as she avoided his gaze and began to march across the grass. He jumped to his feet and followed, falling in step beside her, his fingers linking with hers.

They walked without a purpose for ten minutes, until they had left the privacy of the clearing and Charlie abruptly loosened his fingers from hers. She gave him a sad look.

"What?" he sighed, knowing exactly what was wrong.

"Every time Charlie. Every bloody time," she replied sourly.

"Look, were still testing the waters okay. We still need to see if this works before we go telling the world!" he protested.

"Were still testing the waters? I'm not – I know this works Charlie. Look at us. We're incredible together!" Hermione cried passionately and Charlie couldn't help but smile.

They really were incredible together. They fitted together so perfectly. The conversation never faltered, the laughter never stopped and he grew more and more attracted to Hermione as the days passed.

"Maybe you're right," he murmured and Hermione paused, staring at him in shock.

"What did you say?" she asked. Charlie grinned at her.

"I said you're right," he repeated, and then he linked his fingers through hers again.

* * *

"Mum, Dad…err...everyone else" Charlie announced as he pulled Hermione through he kitchen door after him as soon as they arrived back at the burrow. The eight Weasley's, fleur and Harry all looked up at the pair as they hovered in the doorway, entwined fingers hidden behind their backs.

"Hermione and I are dating. We're a couple and…yeah... that's about it," he said ineloquently.

No one said anything for a minute, then Mrs. Weasley dropped the bowl of custard she was holding on the floor, where it broke and sent a puddle of yellow gloop everywhere, Percy spluttered incoherently, Ron turned a furious red colour and Ginny let out an enthusiastic whoop of celebration.

The twins thought now was an opportune moment to let off their new never ending party poppers, which fortunately hadn't been perfected so only lasted four hours at a time, but drenched everyone in the multicoloured paper streamers.

Mr. Weasley and Harry glanced at each other, then as quietly as possible retired to the living room to continue their discussion on the orders next movements. Fleur simply ignored them all and continued to flick through her bridal magazine as if the world hadn't just erupted around her.

Hermione glanced warily across at Charlie who was helping his mother to clean up the custard from the floor and trying to stem her shrill warnings at the same time.

He shrugged at her and she ducked out of the kitchen, away from the mess she'd just caused.

* * *

"So that didn't go to plan really, did it?" Charlie observed, an hour later, when he joined Hermione in the tree house away from the chaos that still reigned in the burrow.

"That's the understatement of the centaury," Hermione replied, dejectedly, as he wrapped an arm round her shoulder.

"Your mother hates me now doesn't she?"

"Well, she said something about you using your womanly charms to further your hold over the Weasley men – I'm assuming she still thinks you and Ron had something going on…" he laughed and Hermione forced a smile.

"Hermione, I wouldn't worry about it. They'll come around eventually. I mean its just my mother and Ron who have a little trouble dealing with it. Percy was actually very supportive once he'd stopped panicking about whether it would affect his job at the ministry. You're my girlfriend and nothing can change that."

"I'm your _girlfriend_?" Hermione repeated, a broad smile creeping over her face.

"Yes – unless you don't want to be that exclusive…?"

"Of course I want to!" Hermione cried, kissing him passionately. He laughed and kissed her back.

* * *

"Look how happy they are," Ginny Weasley sighed wistfully as she watched Charlie give Hermione a piggyback in the field and spin her around, laughing.

"I wish I could find that," she added, drying the plate that Harry handed her. They were washing up in the kitchen, one Saturday morning, whilst the others were in London at a meeting for the order.

Harry paused and turned to look at her.

"Gin…" he started and she glanced across at him, tearing her eyes away from the happy couple, who were now chasing each other with bottles of water.

"You do know that I'm in love with you, don't you?"

Ginny dropped the plate she'd been drying.

"Ah dammit. We'll have no crockery left at this rate!" she muttered as she bent down to pick up the pieces. Harry crouched down beside, taking the pieces from her and putting them to one side.

"Ginny?"

She looked up at him and he leant forward and kissed her softly. He pulled away when she started to cry.

"Why is it girls always cry when I kiss them?" he wondered aloud, thing back to when Cho Chang had kissed him in his fifth year. Ginny laughed brokenly through her tears.

"I'm sorry," she said finally, wiping her eyes, "I guess I just didn't think you and me would ever happen."

Harry held out his arms to her and she stepped into them, resting her head against his chest, listening to his steady breathing.

"I love you," he whispered and she smiled against him.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Did you realise we only have thirty days left until I have to go back to Hogwarts?"

Hermione flopped down onto Charlie's bed with a disgruntled air, flinging the calendar onto the floor beside it. Charlie shifted his position so that he was lying next her, and kissed her forehead whilst she sulked.

"Thirty days and then you disappear off to Romania to play with your dragons and leave me alone," she sighed.

"Ah no. Don't start this again!" Charlie warned her, as she rolled over, so she was resting her head on his chest.

"Aren't there dragon reserves in Britain?" she asked and Charlie sighed.

"Yes, but I love my job and I love my colleagues and I would have to leave Petey and Amie and all the other guys if I moved over here"

"Would you not miss me if you left?"

"Mione," Charlie groaned, sitting up and walking across the room, pulling on his jumper as he went and flinging it into his drawer.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I sorry! I won't mention it again," Hermione promised, pulling herself into an upright position.

"I will miss you, you know that. I can't imagine how hard it's going to-"

Charlie was cut off however by a postal owl crashing through his window. He untied the letter from its leg and scanned it quickly. Then he broke into a smile.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked as she watched Charlie re-read the letter.

"Petey and Amie are coming to visit. They've just done a release in France and are stopping over in England to visit me! Isn't this great? You'll get to meet my friends"

Hermione forced a smile.

"Yeah, I can't wait," she smiled happily. Charlie picked her up and spun her round in the air, kissing her deeply.

"You're going to love Amie – you two have so much in common" he added and Hermione felt her world falling apart. If they were so alike, what would happen when Charlie was back in Romania with Amie and not her?

* * *

Ron was sulking. And not only was he sulking, he had also discovered the only bar in Ottery St. Catchpole that served whisky without asking for I.D.

"Ron? Ron?"

Upon hearing his name Ron tried to focus on the person calling it, but with little success.

"Bloody hell Ron! You're as drunk as a house elf on butter beer!"

The person finally swam into view and Ron was so surprised he nearly fell off his stool.

"Lavender? What are you doing here? This is not a good part of town…" he lowered his voice for the last bit, but the barman heard every word and glowered at him. Ron gulped.

"Your not the only one who occasionally likes to get royally pissed," lavender grinned, pulling up a stool next to him.

"Whisky?" Ron asked lavender and she shrugged then nodded.

"One whisky, one water," she ordered, sliding the glass of water in front of Ron.

"You've drunk enough for the both of us" she reprimanded him when he protested. He scowled but downed the water anyway.

"So then, why are you here tonight? Must have been a rough day if you're getting wasted!" lavender observed and Ron gave a dramatic sigh.

"Harry and Ginny spend all their time together. They think their in love. Hermione's in love with my brother and I have no one!" he wobbled precariously on his stool and lavender grabbed his arm.

"Which brother?" she asked curiously and Ron shrugged.

"I don't know! All of them probably! I think she's got a thing for Weasley men" he divulged with a wink.

"So she's dated one of your brothers before?"

"No. Not really" Ron called the barman across.

"I'll have another one of those things… the thing I just had… what d'you call it?"

"Water?"

"Yes! Water! Good stuff!" Ron yelled excitedly. Lavender stifled a laugh.

"What about you then?" Ron turned on lavender, "why are you drinking?"

"Same reason as you," she replied, staring at him assuredly.

"Your water mate. That'll be six galleons, eighty – five"

Ron ignored the barman, and a ten galleon note on the bar.

"Keep the change," he said in between kissing lavender.

* * *

"Ron? Ronald! Get the hell out of bed! I want a word with you!"

Ron bolted upright in his bed and instantly regretted it. His head was pounding ferociously and his stomach was churning unpleasantly.

"Er… Ron... Your mother would like a word…"

Arthur Weasley poked his head round the door to Ron's bedroom. He surveyed the scene before him then spoke again.

"I think it would be best if you let the girl sleep… at least until your mother's calmed down…"

Ron frowned at his father then looked over to the other side of the bed and jumped in surprise as he saw Lavender sleeping beside him.

"Ronald Weasley! How could you bring shame on this family like that?! Mr. Patterson had to bring you home after you and that girl you were with passed out in her fish pond! Reeking of alcohol! Only seventeen years old! Alcoholic!"

The various accusations flew past Ron as he attempted to keep his headache and feeling of nausea at bay.

"I want you on de-gnoming duty for the rest of the month! And your to be back home by eight every night! I don't care if you think it's fair or not!"

"Mum…"

"What?"

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

Two hours later, Ron had recovered slightly and lavender had surface, blushing furiously.

"I'll call you tomorrow – if I'm allowed to use dad's phone," he promised as he said goodbye to lavender at the door. Lavender's parents were muggle born so were already fully equipped phone users.

"Okay, great. I speak to you then," she agreed, then leant forward kissing him sweetly on the cheek. Ron turned pink.

"So you want to see me again then?" he asked, somewhat surprised. Lavender giggled.

"Ron, I've had a crush on you since our fourth year. Yes, I want to see you again"

Ron waved goodbye to her and then floated back into the kitchen, to catcalls and congratulations from the twins.

"Lavender brown hey Ron!"

"Nice one, Bro!"

"Shut up!" he yelled at them, but grinned in spite of himself. His mother stormed through the kitchen and glared at him.

"I want a family meeting now!" she yelled, "and stop grinning Ronald – your not allowed to be happy when I'm this angry with you!"

"Now then. Tomorrow Charlie's friends will be arriving and I want them to think this household is a normal one!"

Molly Weasley glared at her offspring as if daring them to defy her. No one spoke.

"Ron, try not to get drunk and sleep with a random girl again," Hermione, Harry and Ginny all gaped at Ron as molly spoke. Ron blushed beetroot again.

"Fred, George – don't even think about it!" she warned and the twins pouted.

"Ginny, Harry – please try to speak to other people apart from each other and Charlie… I do hope your friends approve of your … younger girlfriend"

Molly frowned at Hermione who stared defiantly back at her. Charlie cleared his throat and both of them looked away.

"You may leave..." Molly shooed them away with her hands and collapsing into a chair. Where the hell had she gone wrong this summer?!

* * *

"Bill and Fleur have gone back to France so Amie's having his room and Petey's sharing mine," Charlie informed Hermione, when she inquired as to where everyone would be sleeping.

"Oh right. I didn't realise they were leaving so soon," she frowned.

"Well, Fleur has decided she hates England and has thrown one of her impressive tantrums," he gave Hermione a wry smile and she grinned. Fleur's mood swings were infamous.

Charlie finished making up a spare bed on the couch that sat underneath his bedroom window and turned to face his girlfriend.

"Mione, they'll love you. Don't listen to what mum said okay?" he held out his arms for and she ran into them, allowing him to hold her against his chest, whilst she breathed in his scent that she was now completely addicted to. She fiddled with the dragon tooth necklace round her neck, remembering the first time she'd breathed in this unique scent and smiled happily. There was no way this Amie girl could take him from her. She wouldn't let her.

"They're here!" Ron yelled up the stairs. He'd been allowed to invite Lavender for the huge dinner Mrs. Weasley had planned and was walking on air.

Charlie grinned and letting go of Hermione, bounded out of the room. Hermione stared after him miserably. Then she laughed as he came bounding back in, threw his arms round her and kissed her passionately, before puling her after him down the stairs.

"Petey! Amie!" Charlie hugged his two friends enthusiastically, and then introduced them to those who hadn't met them before.

"And this is Hermione. She's my girlfriend" he pulled Hermione to the front of the clan of Weasley's and she smiled shyly at Charlie's friends.

Petey was good looking in a boyish way, with a cheeky grin and eyes that shone with mischief. His brown hair fell into his eyes and Hermione couldn't get over how tall he was. Amie was also tall, but she had honey coloured curls that bounced on her shoulders and quiet, observant blue eyes, that Hermione could feel x-raying her as they shook hands. She noticed the older girl's eyes never strayed from Charlie for more then a minute or two and this made her uncomfortable.

"So then, do you guys want to unpack and then well go for a drink? It's a shame you can't stay longer" Charlie said, beckoning for them to follow him up the stairs.

"Hermione, can you show Amie her room?"

Hermione nodded and slowly followed the three of them up to the third floor, then led Amie up a further two floors to bill's room.

"So this is it," she pushed wide the door and allowed Amie to walk through. The blonde girl slung her bag onto the bed and unzipped it.

"I'll see you downstairs then," Hermione said, not really knowing what to say or do next.

"No, stay. Ill only be a minute. I want to hear all about you and Charlie. How did you finally manage to tame him?" she laughed, but Hermione detected an envious tone. She remembered that Amie and Charlie used to date and wondered why it had ended.

"Erm... well... he came back for the summer and I always stay at the burrow with Harry and Ron and we just kinda clicked I guess," Hermione filled the older girl in as she sat on the chair beside the wardrobe.

"Interesting," Amie replied, as she threw her toiletries onto the window sill.

"So you're in love with him?" she asked suddenly and Hermione faltered. Did she love Charlie?

"Yes, I am," she answered softly. Amie gave her a long look.

"And is Charlie in love with you?" she continued with her questioning. Hermione shrugged.

"You would have to ask him that," she replied, holding Amie's gaze.

"Don't worry, I will," she winked and then threw a black silk nightdress onto her pillow. Hermione swallowed. How on earth was she meant to hold onto Charlie with a black silk nightdress wearing model fluttering round the house?!

* * *

"I don't like her," said Ginny flatly, as she and Hermione peeled carrots in the kitchen, as they watched Amie chat with Charlie outside. There was much flicking of her hair and her hand kept touching his arm. Hermione turned to her friend in surprise.

"Really?" She asked desperate to relay her earlier conversation with Amie, to someone.

"Yeah. She's obviously still trying to get her claws into Charlie. I can tell by the way she looks at him. She's a nasty piece of work"

Hermione sighed and relayed the conversation to Ginny.

"I'll kill her if she attempts anything with him!" Ginny cried, peeling a carrot too hard so that the end snapped off and bounced across the floor.

"Not if I get there first!" Hermione vowed, and then ducked down to locate the missing carrot.

* * *

"So Charlie, how have you been? It's only been four weeks but it seems like forever!"

Charlie laughed as Amie slid into the seat next to him and handed him a beer.

"I know – it's strange not seeing you guys every day" he agreed.

"I was talking to your little girlfriend earlier. She seems very… keen on you" Amie's tone was mocking and Charlie frowned at it.

"Yeah, and I'm very keen on her. Were deadly serious about each other Amie," he told her and she smiled.

"So you wont be retuning to the camp then?" she proved him.

"Yeah I will be and Hermione will return to school fro her final year. Its only eight months then we'll reassess the situation," he explained.

"Really Charlie! It's ridiculous! She's a little girl, a teenager and you're nearly twenty three. Can you honestly see this working out in the long term?"

Charlie shifted uncomfortably as Amie moved closer to him. She took the drink from his hand and placed it next to hers on the table, keeping hold of his hand in hers.

"Do you remember when you and I dated – we had fun didn't we?"

"Well... I guess," he replied and Amie smiled.

"Don't you think you belong in a mature relationship with someone your own age?"

She leant forward and slowly placed a kiss on the edge of his lips. Charlie froze, allowing time for Amie to kiss him again, this time on directly on his lips.

"Fuck you Charlie Weasley!" came a shrill voice from the other side of the patio. Hermione was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, staring in disbelief at the pair still sitting at the picnic table.

"Geez! Hermione! Wait!" he yelled, shoving Amie aside and darting after his girlfriend.

"Mione, she kissed me! I swear!" he pounded on Ginny's bedroom door, but Hermione had locked it. He could hear her crying through it however and it broke his heart.

"Did you stop her?!" Hermione yelled back at him.

"Yes – I mean I didn't kiss her back! She's just a friend"

"Do all your friends go around kissing you?"

"No, of course not!" he yelled, "I don't know what she was thinking!"

"Oh wake up Charlie – she's still crazy about you. She's been trying to get her claws into you since she arrived here!" Hermione yelled at him, stealing Ginny's words.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say?" Charlie slid done onto the floor, leaning up against the closed door. Hermione didn't speak for a long time.

"I don't think there's anything else to say Charlie. You were right; this whole relationship was a joke. Go and finish you're cosy chat with your _friend_"

Charlie shook his head, even though she couldn't see him.

"Mione, I'm not moving until you come out here and talk to me" he replied.

"Fine. I'm going to bed" he heard her say and he leant back against the door and shut his eyes.

"I'm still here Mione" he muttered but she didn't reply.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank my reviewers and I hope I've amended the story to fit some of your suggestions. I needed Amie as another obstacle n their romance and I threw Petey in because he's adorable! Lol

I hope I've also played up some of the other minor characters a bit – like Ron and molly. Anymore suggestions would be great!


	4. What I Meant To Say

**One Thousand Miles**

**

* * *

Summary:** CW/HG, GW/HP, LB/RW 

Twenty two year old Charlie Weasley is home for the summer, but a lot's changed since he's been in Romania. For one thing he can't get his little brother's best friend off his mind.

Hermione is staying at the burrow for the summer before her final year at Hogwarts, but a familiar face isn't making it easy for her. She knows that dating a guy five years her senior isn't the best idea, but you can't help who you fall in love with, can you?

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize!**

* * *

One Thousand Miles****

* * *

Chapter One: **_What I Meant To Say_

* * *

Charlie Weasley woke up on the cold wooden floor outside Ginny's bedroom, a cup of hot tea beside him and a peeved looking Ginny sitting crossed legged opposite him.

"Where's Hermione?" was Charlie's first question. Ginny uncrossed her arms and told him to drink his tea. It was soothing and helped to clear his mind.

"Where's Hermione, Gin? I really need to speak to her…"

"She, Ron and Harry have gone to Diagon alley to get their school things," Ginny replied and Charlie sat up and leant back against her bedroom door.

"Is she okay?"

Ginny sent him an incredulous look.

"Let me see…. She spots the guy she's in love with kissing an ex – girlfriend…. No, of course she's not okay! You are such a prat Charlie! What did you go and kiss that Amie cow for!?"

Charlie flinched at Ginny's shrill tone and sighed.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. I was to shocked to do anything about it at first and then Mione came out and saw and it's all just a big mess!," he threw his head in his hands and allowed the tears that had been building escape.

Ginny moved to sit next to him, her arm around his shoulders and let him cry. She'd never seen her brother cry before and it shocked her. There must be some truth in what he'd said.

"Amie left this morning. Petey told her to take an earlier flight. He's still here and he wants to know if he can help at all?" Ginny informed him and he wiped his eyes dry.

"What can he do? Hermione hates me, everyone else hates me and I've just made the biggest mistake of my life…" he trailed off miserably.

"Will she be okay? What should I do?" he asked Ginny miserably and she shot I ma sympathetic smile.

"Hermione is strong – she'll get over this. She'll go back to Hogwarts, finish first in her class and she'll get over this. All you can do now is apologize and move on."

"But I don't want to. I don't want to move on and I certainly don't want her to! Ginny I'm in love with her, I don't want to be without her," Charlie cried.

"I think you've missed the opportunity for that Charlie," Ginny sighed, climbing to her feet and holding out a hand to help him up. He shook his head.

"I told Hermione I would stay here until she talked to me," he said firmly.

"I think you might be here a long time."

"She has to talk to me at sometime!" Charlie insisted and Ginny left him to it.

* * *

"Hermione! Please talk to me! I'm so sorry!"

Hermione had arrived back at the burrow, clasping her shopping and had stepped straight over him and slammed the door behind her.

"Please Mione…. I don't want this to end. It's not a joke – it never was…"

There was still no answer from within the room and Charlie couldn't help it. He started to cry again.

"Hermione I love you, I'm in love with you. I need you…"

The door opened and Hermione stood in the doorway, a horrified look on her face.

"You're crying?" she whispered and he nodded, wiping the tears from his cheeks. He'd never cried before, but he hadn't been able to help it. The thought of losing her forever was too much to comprehend.

Hermione eyed him for what seemed like an eternity then very slowly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly as he whispered that he loved her again and again into her hair.

"Hermione, I would never do anything like that to hurt you, you must know that!"

She held his gaze then nodded once.

"I know, its just she was all over you and I thought that if it came down to me or her, you would choose her."

"But I'm here. I've been waiting for you to come home all day. Amie left on a plane six hours ago. If Id wanted to be with her I wouldn't have stayed here would I?"

"I guess not," Hermione gave him a small smile, "Do you really love me?" she asked.

"More then anything," he replied, kissing her desperately on the mouth. She kissed him back, needing to have him close to her.

"I still need to make it up to you. I'll do anything… just tell me what you want," he told her, his voice choked with emotion.

"I want you to stay," she replied, "If you go back to Romania, to her, then it'll kill me. I want you to stay here with me."

Charlie didn't reply for a long time.

"You can't do it can you?" Hermione said when he was silent, "Then we can't be together. Charlie, I love you but if you're around her everyday then…"

"You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust her! There's a difference. Charlie, I think we have to end things between us…" Hermione said in a small voice.

"No! I cant, I don't want to," he replied rashly.

"Then don't leave!" she retorted and Charlie sighed, puling himself from her arms.

"I just need some time – you don't understand."

"I understand that your job is more important then our relationship," Hermione knew she was being a touch unreasonable, but she didn't care. She didn't want her boyfriend within two metres of that girl. Charlie gave her a hurt look, which pained her.

"Give me time," he murmured and then left her standing alone in the bedroom, wondering how things had gone so wrong.

* * *

The next couple of days were unbearable in the Weasley household. Charlie was in a horrific mood and snapped at anyone who tried to comfort him. Hermione meanwhile was either staring into space, her eye red with crying, or was trying to organise everyone before the start of school. She would have made a good general in the army Harry thought as she ordered him to reorganize his trunk so the lid actually shut.

"Mione? Did you want to talk about this?" he asked as she stared out of Ron's bedroom window, clutching her necklace, which Charlie had given her on their first day together.

"What? No," she snapped and Harry sighed. Neither of them wanted to talk about it. It was as if they were trying to forget it ever happened.

"Hermione Granger! Sit Down!" Harry decided tough love was the way o go. Hermione sat much to his surprise. He blinked at her.

"Ah... Okay then. Good," he muttered, then sat down next to her.

"Hermione. Do you really want Charlie to give up his job, to stop doing what he most loves?"

"Of course not – I just don't want him to be in another country, miles away from me," she bit her lip.

"But just because he's working in Romania doesn't mean he doesn't love you. He's shown how much he loves you over the past couple of days hasn't he?"

Harry was referring to the dozens of roses Charlie sent to Hermione every morning, even though they weren't talking. Roses were her favourites.

"I know but I just can't deal with the jealousy and resentment I'm going to feel if he's working with that Amie girl twenty four seven. It's my last year at Hogwarts, I'm head girl and I need to concentrate," she explained, even though it was killing her.

"I know I'm doing the right thing," she sighed. Harry gave her a long look.

"The right thing according to your head or your heart? I think you should start listening to the latter," he replied sadly, then left her to her thoughts.

* * *

"It's no good, their both so stubborn. Hermione's afraid of getting hurt and Charlie's frightened of losing his career which is so precious to him. Neither of them is thinking how painful it's going to be once their apart!"

Harry lay on Ginny's bed ranting about their friends and watching his girlfriend throw her school things into her trunk.

"Well maybe the time apart will make them realise how much they love each other?" Ginny suggested, holding up two pairs of dress robes for Harry's opinion.

"Yeah maybe you're right. The silver," he added and Ginny flung a silver dress into her trunk and slammed the lid shut.

"Promise me we'll never put anything before our relationship," she asked him suddenly. Harry looked u pat her surprised.

"Ginny, I'd die before I put you second," he replied without hesitation. He got up and crossed the room to her, taking her in his arms and hugging her fiercely. She clung to him, muttering a silent thank you that she and Harry had finally worked out.

* * *

"Bye Charlie darling! You'll come back soon wont you?"

Molly Weasley was tearful as she hugged her son goodbye as he prepared to get a portkey to the ministry in order to floo to Romania.

"Yeah – I'll be back for Christmas hopefully," he assured her, ducking out of her death grip. He shook his father's and brother's hands, kissed Ginny's cheek and then finally turned to Hermione.

"Walk with me to the gate?" he asked of her and she nodded silently. They walked the short distance from the house to the end of the driveway, where a small silver urn lay on the grass, the portkey.

"Hermione. I love you, but I love my job as well. I wish things could be different and maybe in the future we can try again but right now I need to go back to the way things were," he pleaded with her.

"I wish things were different too," she agreed, tearfully, "I'm sorry for complicating your life so much. I didn't mean to make you choose…"

"I only choose this because I can't stay around and hurt you anymore. It's not fair to put you under the strain of this relationship in your final year," he admitted and she stared at the ground.

"You know that you leaving is possibly the most painful thing you could do to me?"

Charlie watched her walk away, choking back the tears that threatened to come and then grabbed the portkey. He felt a tug at his navel and a stabbing in his chest, which overwhelmed all of his senses and made him feel sick from the pain. So this is what it felt like when your heart breaks.

* * *

Hermione had been unreachable since Charlie's departure. The whole situation was a mess. She couldn't work out if Charlie wanted to be with her or not or why he had made the choice to go back to the dragon reserve in Romania. All she knew was that her heart was breaking and that nothing else seemed very important anymore.

The journey to Hogwarts had passed as if in slow motion. The sorting, the feast, her classes swam past her in a hazy blur and she couldn't remember doing nay of her assignments even though she handed in rolls of parchment when asked by her professors.

Her head duties even seemed trivial. Why would Dumbledore let her take charge over the student body? She could barely control her own life. She'd lost the single most important person in hr life because she'd been stubborn and jealous and she was a mess.

"Miss Granger, I'll have to remove the head duties from you, if you aren't in a fit state to see them through," Dumbledore warned her after he'd called her to his office during charms.

"Okay," she replied, staring at the golden globe on his desk sadly. She could just make out the outline of Romania on its shimmering portrayal of Europe.

"Hermione… Take a few days off and get some rest. Then we'll re evaluate your duties okay?" Dumbledore spoke kindly now and Hermione pulled herself out of her trance.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry Professor. I'll do better," she promised and left his office, making her way back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Charlie sighed miserably as he watched Petey and his new girlfriend holding hands as they tended to the dragons in the pen nearest to the camp. What on earth had he done, coming back here? There was nothing left here to make him happy. The dragon held little interest for him anymore; they seemed inconsequential, next to his shattered heart.

"Charlie, stop thinking about her and move on," Petey encouraged him, patting his shoulder.

"How can I? I'm in love with her!" he replied passionately.

"Then why are you still here?"

"I don't know….I don't actually know!" he stood up, knocking over his stool.

"Petey, tell the other's I quit. I'm going home!" he cried and Petey grinned.

"Finally! A sensible Charlie!" he laughed and Charlie grinned.

What was the point in living if Hermione wasn't with him? He just really hoped she hadn't moved on…

* * *

"And so the goblin elders signed the treaty and ensured the next five hundred years of peace between the two species, although we know this wasn't to be the end of the turmoil they suffered-."

Hermione wasn't listening as Professor Binns droned on. She was making brief notes but was for the main part staring out of the window over the frosty grounds.

Since her meeting with Dumbledore she'd tried to throw herself into her studies with more enthusiasm, and just enough positivism to hold onto her head girl position.

She spotted her fellow housemates out in the courtyard and wished she could join them .Ginny was huddled in a corner with Colin Creevey and his brother, Charlie Weasley and Neville Longbottom….Wait a minute…

She sat up straight and stared in shock out of the window. Charlie!

"Miss Granger! Where do you think you're going?" Professor Binns yelped as she stood up in her seat and then darted out of the classroom.

"Finally! Looks like one of them has woken up at last!" Harry grinned at Ron and pointed out the window to Charlie. Ron grinned and gave Harry a high five.

* * *

Ginny had retreated with the Creevey brothers and Neville when she caught sight of Hermione hurrying across the courtyard.

"Hey," she stopped in front of Charlie and smiled. Charlie stared down at her, his eyes burning intensely with joy at seeing her.

"Hey," he replied.

"You came back?" she said, her voice questioning and hopeful. He grinned.

"Yes, I came back."

"For how long?" she asked fearfully.

"Forever, if it means being with you."

Hermione burst into tears and threw herself into his arms, and he kissed her wildly as he spun her round.

"I realised I couldn't live without you. I was so unhappy. You are so much more important then some stupid job! I don't know what I was thinking!" he aid between kisses.

"I'm sorry I got so jealous – I do trust you. It was a coping mechanism – I couldn't get hurt again… I love you so much," she tripped over her words, clinging to him tightly as if he might disappear any second.

"I love you too. I love you…" he whispered into her hair as they stood here holding onto each other in the courtyard.

* * *

A/N: so, what do you think? Too much, too soon? There will be further complications in their relationship but I needed to convey the confusion between them at this stage and to get them to realize how strong they feel about each other. It's the base for the future developments.

Anyway I really need you to review so I can know what you like and dislike nad any changes you think would help the plot line. Fell free to criticize!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
